The objective of Core A is to locate and re-examine at least 750 of the original participants of the San Antonio Family Heart Study, representing 60% of the 1,250 original participants who resided within a 200 mile radius of San Antonio at the time of their baseline examination (1,119 participants lived within the city limits of San Antonio). These individuals will be examined as close as possible to the 6th anniversary of their baseline examination. We will re-interview these individuals in order to update their demographic data and medical history and we will also re- administer a semiquantitative food frequency questionnaire and a 7- day physical activity recall in order to update dietary and physical activity information. We will perform a glucose tolerance test with insulin measurements and we will also obtain fasting blood specimens to be distributed to the other participating laboratories for lipid, lipoprotein, and thrombosis/fibrinolysis measurements. Finally, we will perform ultrasonography examinations to obtain measurements of common and internal carotid wall intima-media thicknesses. We will continue to apply the quality control procedures developed during the present grant period which pertain to data gathering, specimen handling, and data entry into the computer. We will perform data reduction on the dietary and physical activity raw data and will provide to all co-investigators computer files containing demographic, medical history, behavioral, physical examination, and glucose tolerance data.